iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Victarion Stonehouse
Biography Born on Old Wyk amongst a thundering storm the baby Victarion did not cry when he emerged from his mother, instead he stared out at this new world wide eyed and full of potential. This was followed quickly with his "Baptism" in the sea at only a few week old, his father finding a Drowned priest who's conservative beliefs allowed him to complete a full "baptism" equal to an adults. It was this event that set to tone for his young life with his father wishing the boy learn to become a true man of the Iron Born raised in the old way. From the time he could walk the young Victarion had a axe in hand learning to swing hard and fast to destroy and raid, to pay the iron price for he wanted in life. His father's teaching would be in conflict thou with that of a Maester his father had captured and turned into a Thrall whom tutored Victarion in matter's of more intelligent pursuits. Maester Bran quickly realised that the young boy had a talent when it came to financial pursuits the boy seeming able to turn sealskin into gold, a talent his father saw no importance in. By age fifteen Victarion mastered his own ship and crew proving talented commanding a ship and making his father proud by raiding in Essos bringing home gold and thrall's for the House turning around the fortunes of the poor House. Is was on one of these raid's in the Summer Isles Victarion fell prey to an arrow in his eye, to which the man according to rumour plucked the eye from his head and proceeded to eat it from the arrow, Victarion neither conforms nor denies this story. To prepare for his future as a lord Victarion had the Maester assist in a series of architectural plans for Stonehouse land, spending many a moon working on new road plans and a fine port on the coast. Due to this his father mockingly gave Victarion the responsibility of improving the hold jesting "Let the boy play with stone instead of Iron." When he had finished improvements to the hold his father could never have even dreamed of the old man simply took no note. At age thirty two his father and mother died their ship crashing upon the rocks leaving Victarion to become the new lord of Stonehouse instantly enacting a new type of leadership, combining the Old way's of his father and the financial skill's Maester Bran had helped to hone. To begin Victarion created a trade company styled on that of the Greenlands, using thralls to mine mass amounts of ore from the ground to sell across the world. In recent times Victarion has become restless wishing to see his House rise high within the Islands seeking a fortune to make him legendary. Timeline 247-Born 258-Attended first raid 261-Given command of own ship 263-Had eye maimed 267-Leaned the art of engineering 279-Father and mother died 279-Founded Iron Mining Company Family Tree Theon Stonehouse-Father-Dead Asha Stonehouse-Mother-Dead Rodrik Stonehouse-Brother-Age 25- Gift:Strong Vickon Stonehouse-Brother-Age 23- Gift:Martially Adept Alannys Stonehouse-Sister-Age 20- Gift:Magnate NPC'S/Household Dagmar-Captain of Guard-Gift: Authoritative Maestar Bran-Gift:Magnate Balon-Thrall Master- Gift: Towering Aegon-First of Thrall's- Gift:Leadership Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi